The Soft Breeze
by Vikiss
Summary: Sin has a brother named Sam. He died when he was 7 yrs old. Sin wants her brother to come back home and she meets some strange friends she wants to find out there secret now. *It's such a mystery!*-sister of the author.


The soft breeze.

By: Maheone Spotted Elk

A mistake from the past to be fixed in the present…

Prologue:

Very few people are born to protect the world. People never ask to born that way they just were. Some people tried to get rid of these people. Others tried to help them. There is this company all around the world called "Twister" they try to kidnap or capture kids and put them in prison or underground. They do test on their friends called Digimon, they try to delete them or send them back to the digital world, or D.W. for short. After that they let them go. Very few kids/teens were released. I have say it is worse than the depression. This is the year 1991 and me and my brother, Sam, live in Japan. This is our story.

Me and Sam flew back as a blue hand-held item came out of the computer. Sam stood up and picked up the item. "Don't ever touch this!" he snapped. I had a hard time standing up. Sam opened the top drawer and dropped it inside. This happened 8 years ago, when I was 4 and Sam was 6. My name is Sin, Sin Koiji. My older brother Is Sam Koiji. It past 3 days since my brother put the item in his drawer. Sam was at school and I was at home eating a late lunch. I raced through lunch, rice balls, and ran to Sam's room. I took the item from the drawer and the computer started acting all funny. It shone so bright that I got scared and held up It and I noticed that I wasn't home anymore. I stepped into the black sea and placed the item inside the water. I have been to the ocean, but I have never seen anything like this before. I smiled so evil I thought that I was evil. A black portal opened and I jumped into it and crashed onto Sam's carpet. I sat there for I guess 20 minutes and Sam came storming into the room. "I thought I told you to stay out and to not touch that! I already had a bad day at school and you just made it worst!" He yelled while grabbing the thing away from me. "I hate you Sam!" I yelled and slammed the door behind me. "I wish you weren't my brother!" I said to myself as I walked into the room next door, my room.

Chapter 1:

8 years later…

"I didn't mean it!" I shouted as I woke up from the scariest dream. It has past 8 years since the thing came out of the computer. 7 years since Sam has been dead. Sam died in a car crash when he was 7. We were going to my aunt's house when a drunk driver hit us. My mom dialed 911 and we rushed him to the hospital. 1 hour later the doctors came and told us that he didn't make it. I have never gone into my brother's room since he died. I did the usual stuff that morning , get up, shower, dressed, and ate oatmeal. I didn't notice the shower burning my skin until got out. I wore my pink plaid knee high skirt with a matching short sleeve. I also wore white socks and pink shoes. Then I put on my locket, it has a picture of Sam. "Sin, I'm sorry that I can't drive you on your first day…I have a meeting in 5 minutes!" my mom shouted, we'll call her Tami. "It's okay!" I shouted and I walked out the door of room 303. As soon as the elevator door opened, 2 new kids were staring right at me. "Hi, my name is Sin. Maybe when we get to school I can show you around." I said while holding my hand out for them to shake. "The name's Taro and this is my sister…Kara. Thanks for your kindness." Said Taro who shook my hand eagerly. "We live on the level above you I guess. Taro is starting fourth grade today. Probably I can be in the same class as you." Kara said as her eyes followed me. "Sure." I said as I pushed the down button. "I really like your backpack." Kara said blushing. "Thanks." I said. "A locket means you like someone." Said Taro. "That's rude, Taro." Kara said while bonking Taro on the head. "It's okay…It's just my long gone brother, Sam." I said closing my locket. "Sorry to hear that." Kara said looking down at her feet. "It's okay." I said as we stepped off the elevator.

5 minutes later…

"This is Mrs. Sanchez's class." I said as I showed Taro his class. "Mrs. Sanchez sounds nice." He said as he stepped into his class. "My first class is Math, reading, science, then lunch, and computers." Kara said reading off the list like a New Year list. "We have reading and computers together…oh yeah, also lunch." I said. "First Mr. Manaovers' class then Mrs. Gung-Why and Mr. /Mrs. Nylon and Porter. Whoa…that's a lot of teachers." Kara said. "We both have Mr. /Mrs. Nylon and Porter and Mrs. Gung-Why. Mr. Porter is real nice. Mrs. Nylon… don't judge her by her looks…she could be super strict! Mrs. Gung-Why is nice. Maybe we could sit together at class." I said. DING! "Okay…see ya." Kara said running toward her first class.

Meanwhile…

"As a legendary warrior, I say that Kara and Taro must be Digi Destined!" said a legendary warrior, Sam. "Hiding a secret… I knew it!" said a small Digimon, Silkmon. "I must go into Sin's dream and tell her… to tell her to go to my room and that I'm sorry." Said Sam in an ashamed voice. "You're just a spirit warrior… if something goes wrong… who knows what can happen." Said Silkmon while tugging on Sam's gray cloak. "I must do whatever it takes to keep Sin away from that stupid company… Twister." Said Sam clutching a D-Tector. "The Digital World (D.W.) is already in danger… those kids could harm it even more." Said Silkmon. "I hope that you're aren't planning on doing it on your own." Said another warrior, Alice. "Oh um… no I wasn't. You can come if want. Zoe, Tommy, Sazo, Niko… you can come out now!" Sam said motioning the rest to come out. "A spirit can never go alone." Said Alice while touching Sam's shoulder. "A guys gotta look good for a girl like Sin." Said Sazo brushing his hair with his fingers. "You're too old for her." Said Sam. "By the way… were is Iee and Maco and everyone else." Sam said. "Chickened out… excepted for Jun… she had to stay home with her 2 kids." Said Zoe looking at Niko who blushed. "The warriors of steel, earth, fire, water, wind and the newest one me the warrior of spirit will go to the human world and save all the Digimon and children." Sam said as if he were the president making a speech. "What's Sin's favorite color?" asked Sazo fixing his baseball cap. "Pink…why?" Sam said who flipped Sazo's hat off. "Roses are perfect then!" Sazo shouted fixing his hat. "Meet me here tonight… when it's night at the real world." Said Sam with a wide grin. "This is gonna be dangerous." Said Silkmon after everyone left. "I know... but I'll risk my life just to save those innocent children." Said Sam clutching the D-Tector…tightly.

Chapter 2:

'Mr. Manover is so boring.' Thought a boy named Kyle. "This is a new girl named Kara… now let's give her a nice warm welcome" said Mr. Manover. 'Weird. It's that girl who lives next to me… and her brother Taro. I saw her with wormmon… is she what I think she is?' thought Kyle. "You may go sit next to the boy with the orange vest… Kyle." Said Mr. Manover. 'Hey it's that kid… I saw him yesterday.' Thought Kara as she sat next to him. "It's you… the room 401 right?" asked Kyle. "Um… yes. You live 400 right?" Kara asked. "yeah. You had a Digimon with you yesterday… Wormmon." Kyle said while watching Kara putting her backpack down. "Um… no that's just a stuff animal." Kara said blushing. "Sure." Said Kyle not believing Kara. "In fact… I'll make a deal with you… If you tell me the truth then I'll tell the truth to." Said Kyle. "K… you caught me. I'm a Digi Destined. So is my little brother… Taro. I have Wormmon and he has Patamon. But please don't tell anyone." Kara said looking away. "And Kyle will tell us the answer to the pre- algebra question." Said Mr. Manover. "Um… 91?" answered Kyle. "Kids these days." Muttered Mr. Manover. "You're right… Kyle." Said Mr. Manover.

Meanwhile…

"Sir, we can't find that run away kid." Said a company worker (Twister) Riley. "Fine… I have to just delete another one of those monsters." Said the leader, Typinage. "Deleting in 5-4-3-2-1…NOW!" shouted Riley as she pressed the DELETE button. "Deleting in progress." Said the computer. "He should think twice before running off." Said Typinage. "Deleting successful." Said the computer. "Done with my duty." Said Typinage.

Later at school…

"I think Mr. Manover looks like goblinmon." Kyle said laughing. "Agreed… Hahaha!" Laughed Kara. "Oh hi Kyle. I see that you met Kara already." I said while staring at Kyle. "Yeah… she's real funny!" Kyle said, laughing. "Me and Kyle have reading together and so do you! Come on or we'll be late!" Kara said, rushing to the next class. "Me and Kyle already sit next together." I said still staring at Kyle. 'Should I tell her… maybe not?' Thought Kyle over and over again while laughing. 'I guess not… Sin's not one.' Thought Kyle still laughing. "You guys were almost late." Said Mrs. Gung-Why. "Sorry Mrs. Gung-Why." Said Kyle speaking for me and Kara. "Oh, It looks like we have a new student. Would you introduce yourself and then go sit by Sin." Said Mrs. Gung-Why chuckling. "Yes… at least she could sit with us." I whispered to Kyle. "Yeah." He said as he took his seat. "-and I like the new computer game, Digimon." Kara said as she blushed and looked at her feet. "Thank-you Kara. I bumped into your little brother… Taro isn't it?" Mrs. Gung-Why asked. "Um…Yes." Kara said as she walked to the empty seat next to me. "You should have warned me about Mrs. Gung-Why embarrassing me." Kara said through greeted teeth. "Sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders. It felt like 1700 hours for school to end. I kept on thinking 'Bell ring already.' Or 'Bell ring for next class.' Finally the bell rang for school to end. I raced home and did my homework ate dinner then went to bed. I dreamed about Sam at first but then things started to get weird.

Chapter 3:

"Sin…Sin…SIN!" said Sam getting louder. "I know that this is just a dream… just a dream… just a dream." I said to myself. "Yes, Sin, this may just be a dream but also a message. Sin, go into my room and get the… hand-held item. I know you would feel pain going to my room but you just have to. Kara and Taro are also one of them. So is Kyle. You will be one. You must find a girl named Karla. Also a boy named Tys. They will help you come here." Sam said as he came closer to me. "What are they? Where would I go? Oh Sam please don't leave me!" I cried as he started to fade. "I have to… It's time to get up." Sam said as he disappeared. "Oh Sam… I will do it." I said to myself. '5 in the morning. Grrr… I hate it when I have to get up.' I thought as I got up and turned off my alarm. (which should ring at 7.) "I hate to do this but…" I whispered as I creaked the door open. 'The room seems so… quit.' I thought as I opened the drawer. I looked around to make sure Sam wasn't there to slap my hand and yell at me again. A tear rolled down my cheek as I pulled out the dusty black- what-ever it's called from the drawer. 'Traitor tears.' I thought as I wiped the tear away. I sneaked out from the room and closed my room's door. "Now what?" I said to myself as I jumped onto my bed. I looked at my "Home" schedule and saw that I had to go to my dad's house in the summer. "I wonder…" I said as I powered up Sam's old computer. "Load later… oh come on!" I said as I hit the computer. "Yes!" I shouted as I jerked back on my chair. "Now what was Sam's password? Oh yes… 90,100!" I shouted typing in the password. I click on the internet and then typed in 'Digimon' I read: "Digimon is a computer game. Digimon is short for Digital Monsters. There are millions of Digimon in the whole universe. If you go onto .com then there are games, puzzles, make your own Digimon and lots more! You can become a Legendary Warrior if you succeed the quest." I stopped at Legendary Warrior and searched for 'Different types of Warriors' tons of things popped up and I clicked on the one called 'Digimon-Legendary Warrior types' "Water, wind, steel, earth, fire, wood, ice, light, dark and thunder. Wonder if Sam could possibly one." I said to myself… then an e-mail popped up. Sam just entered in. "Sam… just… entered… in." I said with a shiver down my spine. 'Find… Karla… Nina… Junce… Tys.' It read. "I will… big brother." I said bravely.

7 Hours later…

"Do you know anyone named Tys and Karla?" I asked Kyle. "Actually, Karla's my sister… twin sister." Kyle said while stuffing his face with a rice ball. "How about Tys and Junce, do you know a girl named Nina?" I asked drinking some milk. "Tys and Karla are best buds. Me and Junce are buddies to. I don't know about Nina." Said Kyle eating another rice ball. "Do you know where they live?" I asked eagerly. "Yes… Karla lives with me. Junce lives 2 doors from me and Tys lives next to Kara. I still don't know about Nina." He answered as he gulped down his water. "I know where Nina lives… she lives next to Tys." Said Kara. "I'm going over to say hi to Karla." Said Kyle as he stood up and left. "Great!" I said as I stood up to leave. "My mom's going to pick my brother up as soon as lunch is over… before I go I'm going to say bye and good luck to Taro." Said Kara as she walked with me. "Where's Taro going?" I asked throwing my tray away. "Doctors… he thinks that he broke his arm." Kara said as she threw her tray away. "When?" I asked while I followed her to Taro's table. "When we were moving… he picked up a giant box and 'pop' he cries and says that he broke his arm. He's been crying a lot lately." Said Kara who stopped at Taro's table. "See ya Taro… oh yeah good-luck." Kara said giving Taro a bear hug. "I see that he met a lot friends." I said looking back at Taro. "We are going to be late if we don't rush." Kyle said who caught up with us. "Okay." Kara said speeding up with me and Kyle.

After school…

"Mom I'm going to the level above us to my new friend's house… Kara." I shouted so my mom would hear. "Okay… be home by 6 or 6:30." Tami shouted back. I opened the door and saw a kid… around my age? "Hi, my name's Tys. Kara said that you were looking for me?" The boy said. "Oh yes… I was." I said. "She also said that you were looking for Karla… come on I'll show you were she lives." Said Tys. "Okay." I said following Tys. "Do you know how to get to Kyle's house?" Tys asked looking back to make sure that I was there. "Um… he is my friend, but I've never been to his house." I answered looking at his shaggy hair. "Well… here it is." He said showing me the house. 'We already went on the elevator?' I kept asking myself. "Hi. We need to speak to Karla." Said Tys politely. "Karla. Someone needs you… now!" yelled the little girl. "Okay, Shumi, you can go now." Said a tall girl, Karla? "You're Karla, right?" asked Tys. "Yes, now make it quick, my mom's making beef sticks and they smell good." Said Karla. "You are one of them right?" Tys whispered. "Yes. What about her?" whispered Karla. "Maybe… we need all of us to go to the meeting quarters… and bring some beef sticks please." Whispered Tys. "6:00 would be fine." Karla said. "Okay." Said Tys in his normal voice. "See ya." Said Karla. "Bring Kyle to." Said Tys before Karla closed the door. "Now we need Nina and Junce." I said walking away from the door. "Tonight." Was all that Tys said and he left me there… alone.

Chapter 4:

"Mom… I'm home!" I yelled while closing the door behind me. "K… Sin, do you have to go somewhere tonight at 6?" my mom shouted while turning the corner from the hall. "How did you know?" I asked picking up a 'fresh hot from oven' fish stick. "A boy named Tys called and said." She said walking over to the computer. "So, how's the new poem, mom?" I asked eating another fish stick. "I still need 6 more sentences. It's about Sam." She said, hesitated. "Oh… I had dream about him last night." I said eating another. "What was it about?" she asked. 'Oh no… I have to make up a lie.' I said who stopped eating the fish. "Um… when we were little. It was about me and him at the park playing… climbing a tree I should say. He fell and so did I. That's about it… oh yes, we were giggling to." I said pretending to chuckle. 'I hate it when I have to lie to my mom.' I thought finishing my fish. "I have some homework to do." I lied, again, while going to my room. "I need to finish this up anyway, I'll call you when it's time." She said entering her password. "K." I said shutting my door. I turned on Sam's old computer and typed in the password and waited. I hope that you know that time seems to go faster when you're having fun… I guess I was typing and time seemed to go faster, so I'll start from there. "Sin! Time to go! Tys is here." My mom shouted. "Oh… k." I said shutting down the computer. "Hi Tys!" I said waving. "Yo. Hey I need to barrow Sin for a sec. so if you don't mind ." said Tys taking my arm. "No, I don't. What time is she going to be home though." Tami said, staring at me. "Around 6:30 or so." He answered. "Kay… be careful, Sin!" she called weakly. "Kay!" I called back. "Your Dad never answers the door, Sin." Tys complained. "He's divorced with my mom so yeah… I have to go to the other side of Japan to get to my dad's house, so I usually go in the summer… where are we going anyway?" I asked looking at Tys. "To a meeting… someone's waiting for you there." Tys said, he looked a bit worried. "Were does your dad live?" Tys asked. "Akita, Japan… why?" I answered. "I kind of got bored of the silence. How do you get to your dad's house anyway?" Tys asked. "I don't go there anymore…my dad, well… he got remarried." I answered, I was about to cry. I miss my daddy so much. "Sorry to hear that." Tys answered, looking down at the ground. The rest of the walk was silence. Tys broke the peaceful moment by saying "Well… here we are." His arms were spread out wide. I saw the others to. I never have been to this park before. The park had dinosaur like playgrounds, the playgrounds were red with yellow and green polka dots on them. Way back, I saw a small tunnel. I remembered about the famous Takato and his friends. People say that they went to a different world… I doubt that. My little day dream was broke by Tys saying "Sin… did you listen to a word I just said." "Huh… what?" I said. "Grrr… okay… you said that you had a brother who died right? Well… a very long time ago… there lived a kid named Ken Ichijoji, his brother also died. How did your brother die?" Tys asked, breathing hard. "Car crash why?" I answered. "Like Ken!!!!! What was his name?" He shouted, then went back to a whisper. "Sam… I have no idea who these people are." I answered, a little stressed to. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU GUYS????? SHE'S CURSED WITH KEN'S CURSE!!!!!!!!" Tys looked a little too excited."Yeah, yeah… we get the picture." Kara said, rubbing Tys on the back. "I wouldn't call it a curse." Kyle said. I guess he's the leader… he has goggles. "Look… let's just give her the surprise and go." Junce said. 'Wow… a spoiled one.' I thought. "I guess that we can give her it but… there might be side-effects." Kyle said. "What side affects???? You're kidding right… when I got mine… nothing special happened!" Junce shouted. "Her brother… Sam, might be a LW." Tys winked at her. "Okay… let's just give her the unusual D-mon." Nina said, a worried look to. "Well… Sin, I have to say this but… do you know who the first person on Earth was?" Tys asked, a lot calmer to. "Adam and Eve, why?" I answered. My cousins are from America so they told me that. "Well… here in Japan, there said to live a girl… her name was, Ginny. The Social Studies books say that she came from America. We know that she was one of us… She was a Digi-destined, like you and me and all of us." Tys was pointing to me, then him, then everyone. "We all have our friends… now you need yours. Your brother was named Sam… he might be one of the Legendary Warriors. We think that there would be side affects because, he could come here-" Tys said, but was cut off by me. "Why can't he come here? He can come back home and we can live forever." "If he came back to Earth… one: everyone would think that he is a zombie. Two: He died in a car accident so… his years would come back to him and he'd die. Third: If he died, then he wouldn't go back to live as a legendary warrior." Kyle explained. Nina went back into a dinosaur like playground, I heard laughter. "We want to present you your Digimon-" he scooted to the side and let Nina past. "This is Shekamon… the first Digimon on Earth. The girl, Ginny, had this same Digimon. We thought that this Digimon never existed; we thought that that was just a myth. We all called it 'Mother Digimon'. She was the first Digimon, but also created all Digimon." Nina gave Shekamon to me. "OOOOOOO, A FRIEND!!!! PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!!!!!!MY NAME IS….SHEKAMON!!!!!!!" Shekamon said, she clapped at the end the saying. Well… clapped with her wings. I started day dreaming… Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go you gotta go right now… your mom's waiting. She is stressed. Oh looky here… she made beef sticks. "I gotta go." I said, then I ran all the way home. I forgot that Shekamon was still in my arms. She was silent the whole way home though. I dropped her on the couch and shouted "Mom I'm home!" I ran into the kitchen and found nothing but my stupid imagination. I always think that mom is making something in the kitchen, but sure enough, it's just me playing tricks on myself. "I'm hungry!" I heard a whinny voice. "Crap… here." I brought Shekamon some shakes that I didn't finish. I took her in my room. "You have to stay hidden if you want to stay." I said, setting Shekamon on my bed. "Okay!!!! As long as I stay friends with you!!!" Shekamon said. "Stay quit to." I said, wincing. "Okay… we're still friends though?" Shekamon said, whispering. "you know the answer." I said. "Yes!!! A new friend." Shekamon was too excited.

Chapter 5:

"Sam can never get out of Sin's dreams, can he?" Alice asked. The two Legendary Warriors were watching Sam talking to Sin in her sleep. "Sin's just so cute, isn't she?" Zoe asked. "Sure." Alice said, brushing off her black dress. "We're at least alive, Sam just doesn't understand that if Sin dies, then she can't be one of us. " Alice said. "That's just so sad." Zoe said. "Now what is Sam doing? Oh… telling her why he had to die." Alice said. "You're probably grumpy because you lost your Digimon a long time ago." Zoe said. Zoe is a very happy person while Alice is just a sad/grumpy person. Zoe is a kid and Alice is a grown-up. Alice changes to a kid while in the digital world. "No… I just need some alone time." Alice said, walking off. "It's okay if you tell me… I'm a friend and you can tell me anything." Zoe said. "Go away." Alice was going into her room. "Okay." Zoe skipped away. Alice traced her Digimon. She had a picture of him. He went away when she was only 11. She had never seen him again. Alice thought that Sazo was cute. She was right next door to him. She creeped out of her room. She knocked on Sazo's door. He answered and let her in. They talked.

Meanwhile…

"Sir… we found another kid. Somewhere down at the Odiba Elementary." Said Riley. "What! It's the same kid!" said Typinage. "We'll try to catch him." Riley called a few men, who were sleeping, and sent them to catch the boy. Typinage was ready to delete another monster. 'Twister can't go on like this.' He thought. 'We need to make more money.'

His phone rang. "Hello?" "Sir… we got the kid." Typinage heard grunting noises. "Bring him here." Typinage said, then hung up.

"Sir… another kid." Riley sounded annoyed. She had kids of her own. "Call everyone. They have radios and tracking devices." Typinage shouted. Riley took her time on calling everyone. She was hoping that her kids weren't one of them. She was staring at a multi-colored keyboard. She was watching it turn from red to black to blue then back to red.


End file.
